


Lavender under the Sun

by HSNA_venn



Series: Domestic Au - The Coral fam [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Slow Burn, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: Blitz dream that he was laying on a windy grassy field, right under the sun. It was warm, and calming. He didn't want to wake up, but upon reality, he saw green eyes, vibe so bright as if he was looking right at the Sun.
Relationships: Cosmos/Blitz.V, Supra.V/Flay
Series: Domestic Au - The Coral fam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656355
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The school rustled as everyone rushed out of their classes to go back to their home just as the last bell rang. Cosmos however stay seated as his eyes glanced around. He was looking for his tutor mate, a guy from his own class that he was paired up with to help teach him and improve his grade.

The most curious thing was, as Cosmos looked down at the report card given to him by his teacher, even though Blitz failed all the interphase exams, he always passed the end year examination with straight A’s, allowing him to stay in the first class.

Rumors say that he got leaks of their examination answer but Cosmos wont jump to assumptions until he met the male himself.

Cosmos glanced around the classroom, looking for this Blitz. From the passport picture, he has a very interesting hairstyle that would be hard to miss. A little bit more of scanning, Cosmos found him, sitting a few rows back from him.

Blitz had finished packing, but his face was serious as he typed into his phone. Cosmos gulped. This guy looks like a delinquent, and if Cosmos was not mistaken, Blitz was also an alpha. Cosmos was never good at dealing with dominating, rough alphas and he’s nervous that Blitz would be like that. Would he forced Cosmos to do his homework for him? Bully him?

Blitz suddenly tucked his phone away and grabbed his bag, looking up. Their eyes met and Blitz gave Cosmos a sweet smile that made his heart skipped. Huh?

Blitz walked towards his table and Cosmos felt his heart raced, hands sweaty and suddenly very anxious.

“Are you Cosmos?” Blitz asked him, voice gentle and calm that Cosmos felt his body relaxed, a soothing feeling overcome him.

“Yes.” Cosmos said, holding his voice steady. He too stood up and realized that Bltiz stood some inches taller than him.

Blitz flashed him a friendly smile and nodded his head a little. “I’ll be in your care then. Please teach me well.”

“Ah- No, I’ll try my best. Please look after me too.” Cosmos flustered.

Blitz gave him a grin. “So, where to?”

Cosmos suggested the public library and Blitz agreed. They took the bus there, still in their school uniforms. They make small talks, just surface stuff. Cosmos never talked with Blitz before, despite being in the same class. Blitz was quiet in class, sitting in the back row and never talk too much but he was dangerously good at sports and club activities. Cosmos was nervous, because he was a nerd and Blitz look like he could break him if he wants to.

However, the alpha was surprisingly gentle and sweet, his smile somehow calms him and the way he talk held no insult in them, despite looking like a better alpha than Cosmos was.

“What’s wrong?” Blitz asked once they were inside the library.

Cosmos nearly dropped his card and gave Blitz a nervous smile. Damn it, was he that obvious?

“N..No, I’m just a little nervous.” Cosmos chuckled, careful not to dump all their stuff on their table.

Blitz chuckled as he slided in the seat next to him.

“I’m nervous too, but Cosmos look like a very reliable person.” Blitz said sweetly to him and Cosmos felt something tickle inside him.

“It’s always nice to have a reliable alpha around.” Blitz said, taking out their homework and pen, twirling it around a little before he start reaching for their textbook. Cosmos noticed how all of Blitz movement was precise and graceful.

“Aren’t you a reliable alpha too though?” Cosmos blurted out before he could stop himself and Blitz look at him with amusement, especially when Cosmos face heated up a little from embarrassment.

“Well, the omega part of me always like being around reliable alphas. The more the better I guess?” Blitz eyes' crinkled up with his smile but what caught Cosmos off guard was his words.

The omega part of him.

“What?” Cosmos blinked cluelessly, “I thought…. I thought you’re alpha?” 

“I am.” Blitz said amusingly. “I’m both an alpha and an omega.”

Cosmos was speechless. He never thought something like that could exist. Seeing Cosmos become speechless, Blitz started asking him about their homework and the topic was left there. However, Cosmos could not lie that the new information stuck to him, even in the back of his mind. He noticed that Blitz scent was calming, not intimidating at all. If Cosmos would be honest, the lavender scent was actually very inviting. Other than Blitz smooth hands and nice scent, he realized that Blitz is a fast learner. He easily absorbed everything Cosmos was teaching him, and listened to him well. Cosmos was so in the zone, having fun teaching Blitz that he didn’t noticed it was getting late until his phone started vibrating.

“Excuse me.” Cosmos said as he pulled out his phone.

**NERD, why aren’t you home yet?!**

Flay, always so vulgur.

“It’s nearly 7!” Cosmos said in surprise when he noticed the time. No wonder why Flay was bugging him when he usually don’t care.

“Yeah, its late.” Blitz chuckled. “We should head home now.”

Cosmos nodded his head in agreement and they both started packing. When they walk to the entrance door, Blitz said he’ll be heading in another way and thanked him for today.

“You’re a great teacher, Cosmos.” Blitz smiled at him, sweet and friendly that it made Cosmos blushed from the praise.

“Thanks.” Cosmos said, returning the smile. “Just doing my job. Please take care on your way home.”

“You too.” Blitz smiled again as the bus arrived and he and Cosmos went separate ways.

Strange. Cosmos thought to himself, leaning against the bus seat. The orange dark sky illuminates the building and vehicles around him but he could hardly pay attention to them as his thoughts still linger on his new tutor mate. Blitz was an alpha omega mutant, and has a very nice lavender scent that ease Cosmos. He got the stature and body of both of them, tall, handsome and pretty. He’s nice, friendly, good with his words, obviously good at conversation but why Cosmos never noticed him before? He was a dangerously fast learner too, so Cosmos understand how he can ace the final exams but mess up with all the other exams. He probably just ignore them until the last one but why?

Most of all, why is he so curious?

Cosmos shook his head and checked his phone. Some texts from his dad even though he already did told him where he was going. He smiled. He loved his family, even with his brother's aggressive behaviour.

“Thinking about your mate, young lad?”

Cosmos nearly jolted when he heard the old lady talk to him. He turned to the old lady with white hair and bun and gave a polite smile and shook his head. “Ah, no. I don’t have a mate yet.”

Hearing that the old lady's eyes crinkled. “Don’t have a mate? But you are a handsome lad and have the scent of a good alpha. People must flock to you.”

“Ah… yes.” Cosmos was getting sheepish at the granny’s words. It made him proud to hear that, his already strong self-confidence building up even more. That’s right, people do flock him and they always seek him at school, since he’s part of the student council after all, heck he’s the president, the top of the top and he likes that, being best at things. He doesn’t act arrogant about it though, and that made people became attracted to him.

“A soft, handsome, single alpha that’s sooooo capable. Such a mate material.” 

He heard that a lot and it made him very proud of himself but the truth was that Cosmos never been in a relationship with anyone, much less to have a mate.He’s too busy studying anyway, no time for that! 

Cosmos leaned back on his seat and crossed his arms, satisfied with himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cosmos has been teaching his classmate and tutor buddy Blitz for a while now. The mutant listened to him well, but there’s time where he looked very tired, even though he brushed it off with a laugh when Cosmos asked. 

Cosmos frowned.

He knew that they had just recently met, but it felt like Blitz was keeping him at arm length. He also cant deny that since meeting the mutant, Cosmos been keeping an eye on him. Blitz, despite the very wild, extroverted and charming appearance did not talk much to people around him. He spend majority of his time on his phone, or writing notes or sleeping at his desk. He’s very friendly though, and smiled at everyone that greeted him. A low profile attitude for someone that have a very eye catching appearance. 

They have been exchanging texts since the first day of meeting, and at night after Cosmos reached home from the public library and finished checking over their question papers, he’ll compliment Blitz through the texts. 

Blitz texting reply is very lively, with emojis and symbols to the point where Cosmos would be worried if there wasnt those things in his replies. 

Wait why was he worried in the first place? Why do he even care?

“Your face is disgusting.” Flay, Cosmos’s little brother spat at him one day when he was passing through his room. 

Cosmos gave him a surprised look at the insult. “Excuse me?” 

“Your face look like those annoying bitches in fucking love.” Flay grumbled as he walked away to his side of the room. 

Flay and his foul mouth. Cosmos just shook his head at his little brother’s words, brushing it off. Why would he even made that kind of face? Flay is just seeing things. Being so angsty would have their side effects. 

It was during one of their study session at the public library that Cosmos decided to ask more personal questions. 

Blitz was humming to himself as he scribbled down the answer, his body warm beside him. Cosmos cant deny Blitz scent was really nice. 

“You smell good.” Cosmos blurted out after a while of staring at the mutant’s face. 

“Huh?” Blitz eyes widen in surprised, the pen freezing in his hand. 

Cosmos’s face heated up when he realized what he just said. 

“U-Uhh, your scent…it’s… nice.” Cosmos said, voice quieter as he trailed his sentences. The tip of his ears was red, and he covered his face to hide his embarrassment. Damn it, Blitz was definately going to think he’s a freak. 

Except the insult never came. Instead, he heard soft laughter and that made him lower his hand to glance at the mutant by his side. 

“Thank you.” Blitz said with a sweet smile, eyes crinkled up as he finally stopped laughing, his own cheeks dusting pink. “I think you’re very charming yourself.”

Cosmos picked up on a more sweeter lavender scent and that unconsciously made his own scent stronger as well. The mix of their scent made him feel light headed and Cosmos rubbed at his temple, brows scrunching up. 

“What’s wrong?” Blitz asked worryingly, head tilted to the side and a gentle hand touching Cosmos’s shoulder. 

“I-I’m just a little dizzy.” Cosmos said. “Do you have some water?” 

Blitz immediately searched through his bag. “I have, but I already drank some. If you dont mind sharing the bottle with me, you can have it.” 

“I’ll take it.” Cosmos took the plastic bottle and immediately gulped down the plain water in one go, taking a gasp of air. Okay, his head feels clearer now. 

“Are you alright?” Blitz asked again, still very concern. 

“I’m fine now.” Cosmos smiled at him, face looking more relaxed and calm. 

Blitz gave him a smile in return and took a seat back. Cosmos never noticed how gentle Blitz actually was. 

“I guess you’re not used to an omega scent?” Blitz asked Cosmos, keeping the tone light as he continue back the questions he was working on. 

“Actually, I have an omega little brother.” Cosmos said, thinking to Flay. He used to help Flay with his heat before his little brother decided to take suppressant, but he never had a weird reaction to his brother’s scent. 

“Oh…” Blitz probed a pen to his lips, thinking. Cosmos eyes followed the motion, interested. “Maybe… you just really like my scent?” Blitz said with a cheeky grin and Cosmos was caught of guard by the sight of it that he nearly missed what Blitz was saying. 

“Of course. I did told you that you have a very nice scent.” Cosmos smiled. 

He was puzzled when he saw Blitz looking away, his ears red. Did he say something wrong?

“Thanks.” Blitz mumbled quietly, but he had a smile on his face too. “Can you help me with this question?”

The topic changed back to their discussion which Cosmos doesnt mind at all. He checked all of Blitz answers and most of them were correct. He taught him methods to solve the problem and Blitz listen tentatively. Cosmos also asked about Blitz family, since he just blurted out his own just now. 

Cosmos was very surprised to find out that Blitz had six younger siblings and that he was the oldest one. No wonder he looked so matured, despite just one age difference between them. 

“Its hard work, but it pays off in the end.” Blitz said with a fond smile, thinking about his family. Cosmos suddenly felt an itch to meet them, curious. 

By 7pm they wrapped up and headed home. 

This time, Blitz joined in with Cosmos riding the bus home. 

“I didnt know we have the same path home.” Cosmos said as he slide in the seat next to his friend. 

“Yeah, but my home is a bit more further down, so we’ll be reaching your place first.” Blitz smiled and bump their arms together. Through this close proximity, even through their school uniforms, Cosmos can feel the warmth. 

He felt fingers cradle through his hair before his head was leaned right onto Blitz shoulder. 

“Blitz?” Cosmos looked up at the mutant, confused. What he is even more confused was the fact that his body was so lax beside him, just letting the other do everything he wants to him. What’s going on with him? 

“You must be tired. After all, you worked hard, Prez.” Blitz gave Cosmos a sweet smile, but what makes Cosmos heart rattled was the nickname he used. 

Before Cosmos could protest, Blitz gentle fingers immediately caressed Cosmos’s scalp and neck in a soothing way that made him relax. Cosmos find himself getting sleepy, and with his head in the crook of Blitz neck, where Blitz scent was strong, the lavender scent hypnotize him.

“I’ll wake you up when we arrive.” Blitz said sweetly, his gentle voice only lull him more to sleep and before he realized it, he was unconscious.

“Cosmos, can we study during lunch break today?” Blitz asked one day since a few months they started studying together. Comos look up from his backpack on his desk, smiling up at the mutant. 

“Sure.” Cosmos gives Blitz a friendly just as the mutant smiled back, a bright one that makes his eyes crinkled a little and it fills Cosmos with a warm feeling. Blitz walked back to his desk and Cosmos’s eyes follow him. 

Its rare for them to talk in school, and Cosmos appreciate that Blitz wore his uniform properly, as the school student council president, keeping a tidy image is important.  _ He’s definitely not a delinquent.  _ Cosmos thought as his eyes drifted from Blitz pretty bangs, always let down on one side while his right was swiped back, down to his collar, neatly folded, to his tie. 

Cosmos raised his eyebrows a little. Blitz tie was a little crooked. Cosmos own hand instintively reached for his own tie and he coughed a little, making Blitz look his way. 

“What?” Blitz mouthed at him, an amused smile on his face. Cosmos shakes his own tie, hoping Blitz would get the hint. He did, and Blitz look down at his tie, back up to Cosmos to give him a soft smile, mouthing thank you as he loosen his tie. Cosmos can see the pale skin underneath as the tie comes undone, the hint of collarbone as Blitz’s long, graceful fingers carefully work around his tie again and Cosmos didnt know why but his throat suddenly felt very dry. He turned back to the front and hastily grab for his water bottle. When he was done drinking, his seatmate talked to him. 

“President, you’re okay? Your face is red.” An Alpha, with baby blue eyes said with concern. 

“I’m alright Misty. Just feeling a little hot.” Cosmos sighed, putting down his water bottle. The Alpha, Misty still look at him with worry in his eyes but Cosmos gave a smile and wave his arm at the smaller male. “Its just the summer heat.” 

Is what Cosmos wanted to believe, but his face stayed warm until it was lunch break. 

He walked together with Blitz to the school library. Standing side by side like this, Cosmos was fully aware of how tall Blitz actually was but upon his glance at the mutant, Blitz just gave him a sweet smile that made Cosmos feel warm again. Once he knew that Blitz was part omega and part Alpha, Cosmos didnt felt intimidated or nervous around the mutant anymore. In fact, he felt comfortable, Blitz sweet scent was nice too. 

Another thing Cosmos noticed was the whispers and looks that follow them. 

It was his habit as the school president to be aware of what was being talked about in the school, the current issue but he doesn’t understand why the looks being thrown their way was so unsettling. It wasn't directed at him, but at Blitz.

Cosmos glanced at his side. Blitz had a neutral face, a smile on his lips as he looked ahead, paying no mind to their surrounding. Cosmos realized how nice the mutant side profile was. 

They soon arrive at the library and Blitz stops in front of him, making Cosmos bumped a little into him. 

“Oops, are you alright, prez?” Blitz chuckled, holding onto Cosmos elbow to steady him. Cosmos was lost in thought just now and the embarrassment of being caught was making his face flushed. 

“Oh sorry! I was distracted just now.” Cosmos held onto his books tighter. The mutant smiled at him, his blue red eyes soft and he ushered them inside until they found a seat secluded from everyone else. 

They studied for 30 minutes before Blitz put his pen down. 

“Hey, Prez… we known each other for some months now.” Blitz spoke up, looking up at him with a smile. Cosmos jolted a little, too immerse in his study that Blitz voice spook him. 

“Uh, yes, of course!” Cosmos said, face getting hot again but he still remembered to keep his voice down since they are in the library. 

Blitz chuckled at the sight of Cosmos flustered face before he directed his gaze down towards his finished assignment, twirling his pen mindlessly. 

“So I’m sure by now you heard of the stories surrounding me.” The mutant said sullenly, voice low. His shoulder sagged a little, his body language looked dejected and Cosmos felt a pang inside his chest. 

“No, I didnt hear anything.” Cosmos said honestly, hand twitching to reach out for Blitz’s hand, wanting to squeeze them, not understanding this urge at all. “Even if I heard them, I wouldnt simply believe baseless rumours.” 

Blitz eyes snapped up in surprise, his mouth gaped open a little as he stared at Cosmos in shock. It made Cosmos sweat a little, thinking he said something wrong. Blitz stayed frozen like that for a few millisecond, before he slapped his hand to his mouth to muffled the soft laugher spilling out of his lips. Cosmos blinked a little, surprised. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Blitz finished his last few laughs, calming down as he heave out a breath, cheeks red. Cosmos cant pull his eyes away. 

“As expected from the class president. Very professional.” Blitz praised him, a smile on his face as his eyes look at Cosmos with fondness. “I appreciate it.” 

Cosmos suddenly felt like he couldnt breath, so he coughed out, hoping to get rid of this strange choking feeling inside his throat. 

Blitz didnt say anything else after that and lunch break was nearly over so they both packed up and headed back to class. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was their midterm exams and Cosmos noticed how the seat belonged to Blitz was empty. The empty seat somehow sent a heavy feeling on his back and his fingers tapped restlessly throughout the whole 4 days of the midterm. 

It was Friday, the last day of their midterm examination. The papers were all a breeze for Cosmos but he couldn't shake off this stress on his shoulder for some reason. He decided to go buy some refreshment at the school vending machine during their lunch break. 

The vending machine was located behind their gym. The outside air calmed him down a little as he pressed the desired button, a cartoon of juice dropped down. When Cosmos stab the straw into the cartoon, he heard voices round the corner. Usually he would just ignore it and walk away but a word caught his attention.  _ Blitz. _

Cosmos went to lean against a corner as the voices came closer to the vending machine.

“He’s absent again, that Blitz.” 

“He’s probably sucking up Mr.H dick. How else would he be able to score so high during our final examinations?” 

“You’re right! He’s such a whore!” 

Okay, Cosmos heard some rumours, but this was definitely the wildest one so far. Wildest and the most false accusations. Cosmos could not let this be. 

“Excuse me, but can you explain your statements just now?” Cosmos stepped out from the corner, his authority voice surprising the 3 boys hanging in front of the vending machine. He recognized them as his fellow peers from the few classes behind his but does not know their name.

They glanced at each other, nervous at being caught but does not flee. From the scent, Cosmos can deduce that they were two beta and one alpha.

“Well, you’re his classmates, so you must notice how he’s absent in all of our examinations except the finals.” One of the beta spoke up. 

“There’s no other reason other than the fact that he’s slacking off.” The Alpha scoof and Cosmos does not like the tone he was using. 

“Busy whoring his body to make some cash.” The second beta barked out and all three of them bursted out laughing. 

Cosmos does not find any of this funny, 

It annoyed Cosmos at how there’s so many similar rumors such as this circulating about Blitz. Yes, Cosmos actually heard and know about them but he didnt believe it, as long as he didnt hear it coming from Blitz himself. That day in the library, Cosmos knew Blitz wanted to address the rumors about him, but he looked so sad that Cosmos does not want to bring his mood down. Cosmos understand now why Blitz looks so sad, so ashamed of himself. Who would not be when you’re surrounded by rumors like this? 

“Offense for not wearing the uniform properly, all three of you.” Cosmos said sternly, trying hard not to let his anger seep through as he clicked his pen and pull out his notepad, jotting down their names from their nametags. 

The students like out a shocked gasp and whined at him. “Oh come on, Prez!” but Cosmos paid no mind. He’ll submit their names later and walked away, face tensing as he makes his way back to his class, the juice cartoon crumpled in his hand. 

Cosmos knows those words was not true, since Blitz had texted him the day before their examination started that he was sick but it still made him angry to hear them. 

That’s it. Cosmos decided to visit Blitz later after school. 

He had Blitz address, and bought some fruits for him, taking the public transport there. 

“Lot 07-” Cosmos mumbled as he walked through the neighbourhood, looking for the right house. He was still in his uniform, with his school bag and a basket of fruits in his hands. At last, he found the house. 

It has a stone gate, medium sized house, with a small yard. Peeking through the gates, Cosmos sees that the yard is well kept, grass mowed and healthy potted plants decorated the outside. He pressed the button. 

Through the receiver comes a voice. “Who is it?” A soft, gentle one. 

Cosmos suddenly felt nervous. He didnt text Blitz beforehand, and suddenly realized how rude he looked like. 

“U-Uh, this is Cosmos, Blitz friend from school.” Was he his friend? Yes, Cosmos thinks that they are friends now! “I’m also in the same class as him.” 

“Oh! Cosmos! Welcome welcome. Please wait a moment, we’ll open the door for you.” The receiver sounded friendly. Did Blitz talked about him to his family? 

Cosmos only had to wait for a few seconds before the door opened up. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" A petite small male walked out, clad in sweater and shorts. his sandals flopped against the concrete as he comes towards him, unlocking the gate.

"Welcome to our humble home, Cosmos." The male flashed him a sweet smile and Cosmos can see the similarities with Blitz. "Im Zen, Blitz little brother." He said while ushering Cosmos to the door. Zen must have dye his hair then, because Blitz didnt have purple hair. 

Cosmos closed the door behind him as he entered inside and from the entrance, Cosmos got a good look of the house. 

Its small and homey, there is a straight hallway with the stairs opposite of it. Right by the right corner is the living room and left corridor walls are doors.

"You can take off your shoes here." Zen said, pointing to the rows of shoes at the floor. There is also lots of shoes on the shoe racks. "Sorry if it looks messy." Zen laughed in embarrassment. "We have a big family so its hard to keep everything tidy." 

"Oh no its okay! Your house look very nice!" Cosmos said, flustered. Zen smiled at him.

"Thank you. You are a very nice person, brother Cosmos." 

Cosmos jolted a little, surprised by the new title. It filled him with a warm feeling, being a brother to someone, being depended on. Flay dont like to depend on him, much less calling him brother. Cosmos felt very welcome here.

In his flustered state, he struggled to take off his shoes. 

"Oh! Let me hold that for you!" Zen said, outstretching his hands to take the melon wrapped in ribbon. 

"This is for you and your family anyway. A gift." Cosmos handed over the melon to Zen, who struggled a little to carry the heavy round fruit. 

"Thank you so much!" Zen gasped, awed by the gift. His red eyes widen in surprise. Melons are expensive and hard to find here. 

"Im worried for your brother also. I came here to see him. Can I?" Cosmos asked politely. Zen look at him for a while as if he was calculating something. He nods.

"Of course. Can you wait in the living room for a moment, Brother Cosmos?” Zen directed him to the living room before the male went to what look like a kitchen, with beads curtain at the archway. 

When Cos took a seat on the worn out couch, he looked around. The house looked empty, where was everyone? A few feet away was a small tv, with magazine at the side and portraits hanging above it. Cos can see the pictures from this distance, since he was still wearing his glasses too. He recognized Blitz, sitting next to what looked like his parents, holding a small child in his arms. Its not the youngest since on the parent lap was a baby. Beside him was a shorter male with curly hair and opposite of them Cosmos recognized Zen with his purple hair. Huh, guess Zen was just born with it and next to Zen was a male a few inches shorter than Blitz with intimidating eyes. It's such a large family that Cosmos cant take his eyes off of it. A big family, in this small house. Cosmos have only his dad and Flay with house way too big for the three of them. His fingers twitched on his lap. He wanna see Blitz. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Zen comes up to him again with a smile and Cosmos jolted back to attention. “I told Brother Blitz that you’re here. Let me take you to his room.” 

Cosmos followed Zen up the stairs, holding onto his backpack. He brought some notes that might be useful for Blitz. However, as he reached the last time, his nose itches a little. There’s this nice scent on the second floor. Zen glanced back at him before he stopped at a door. 

“This is Brother Blitz room. I’ll be downstairs if any of you need me.” Zen said politely to him, smile still on his face. Cosmos watched him leave and suddenly he realized his situation. 

He’s inside Blitz house. Had just met his brother and was currently standing in front of his door. Not once did he thought he and Blitz would have come this far, from not knowing him to become his studying partner to this! Being friends and caring for each other. Cosmos heart suddenly thumped widely inside his chest. Why does he feel so nervous? Plus, there was this nice scent coming from the room. Cosmos gave a knock. 

“Blitz? Its me, Cosmos.” 

It was quiet for a few seconds before he heard rustling and a throaty voice coming from inside the room.

“Come in. The door’s not locked.” 

Cosmos grabbed the door knob and twisted it open, entering inside. 

Whatever he was expecting it was definitely not this. 

The door closed behind him and his eyes met the sight of Blitz sitting up at the edge of the bed, smiling softly at him. His hair was slightly messy, sticking out a little from how they normally was. He was wearing a loose turtleneck sweater and sweatpants. His skin flushed red, glistening, shining, attractive with heat. 

Heat. 

Cosmos leaned his back against the door, taking a deep inhale but quickly regretted his action, because Blitz’s heavenly scent filled his nose. Lavender. It smelled so good. 

“Cosmos, are you alright?” Blitz voice was worried as he looked at him, frowning.

Cosmos gulped and braced himself. He came here to see Blitz. Taking staggering steps, Cosmos sat next to the mutant. There was only a few centimeters between them but Cosmos could feel Blitz body heat next to hm and something inside him itched to scoot closer. His hand cant help but loosen the tie around his neck on his own.

“I came to check up on you cause you said you were sick. I didnt know it was actually the Heat.” Cosmos tried to keep his voice steady but it was hard when he felt like he couldnt breath. He took off his tie completely and set it aside on the bed. 

Blitz frowned when he saw Cosmos face flushed. “There’s only 1 day left of my heat though… I dont think there’s any left that would be strong to affect you.” Blitz bite his lips. “If you’re uncomfortable, you can leave Cosmos. I completely understand.” 

Cosmos shook his head and fanned his face, the lavender scent was nice, but he can smell Blitz worried scent and it unconsciously made him let out his own scent. 

He jolted when a sudden weight thumped on his shoulder and Cosmos gasped, turning to the side to see a tuff of brown hair before Blitz looked out and let out a soft laugh, nuzzling his face against Cosmos shoulder, his cheeks red. Cosmos felt breathless. 

“Sorry, you just smell really nice.” Blitz backed off and Cosmos felt an ache. He wants him back. Blitz however, changed the subject. 

“Did you really came here to visit me? Even though I already told you that I was sick?” Blitz smiled at him, his hand lingers next to Cosmos. 

Cosmos suddenly remember back to the incident in the school and he felt his anger rising once more. It must have shown in his scent, because Blitz moved his hand on top of Cosmos and squeezed, the mutant’s scent soft and calming. 

“What’s wrong?” Blitz asked softly. 

“The rumors about you… whoring… is not true right?” Cosmos asked, voice soft not wanting to spook Blitz. He saw the mutant eyes widen, surprised and it cause him to continue. “Now that I know its heat, and your heat must have happened during every of our exams, I know those rumors aren't true. Not that I actually believe them in the first place!” 

Blitz eyes turned downcast, and his smile looked forced. Cosmos panicked, thinking he had offended his friend. 

“Thank you, for not believe them Cosmos.” Blitz said softly, squeezing Cosmos hands. “But the rumours… aren’t completely false either.”

Biting his lips, Blitz was about to draw away his hand but Cosmos held on, making Blitz look up in surprise. 

“Can you… explain it to me, please?” Cosmos asked softly, his brows frowning but he wasn’t looking at Blitz in disgust, instead, in his green eyes, there’s concern and worry. 

Blitz eyes trembled. He looked down, feeling his heart skipped wildly in his chest. He felt weak at that gaze.

“Blitz…” Cosmos whispered. He brushed Blitz bangs off and tucks them behind his ear, before his long fingers curled back down to Blitz jaw, cupping his cheeks and tilting his face up so their eyes met. Blitz let out a breath, feeling weak to Cosmos touch. 

“Please… tell me, Blitz. I care about you.” Cosmos whispered softly. 

Blitz chewed on his lips again before he nodded. 

“I used to… save my younger siblings from trouble by… offering myself to them, in exchange they keep quiet about it and don’t report to the police. It wasn’t a big issue, just that my little brother was a bit violent back that and often threw punches. It doesn’t happen anymore, been years already...but the rumours didn’t stop…” blitz voice got quieter and his voice cracked at the ends. Blitz covers his face, ashamed but Cosmos gently held his wrist and pry them away. At the soft gaze of the Alpha, Blitz continue. “It got so bad that I just can’t do club activities anymore. I try not to let them affect me, but they just follow me everywhere, it’s like… I’m nothing but a whore to them…” 

Blitz let it out. He didn’t care anymore and cried. It hurts a lot, hurts like hell but nobody knows this pain.he even lie to himself, that he was alright, but he isn’t! 

“It’s so hard…” Blitz sobbed, wanting to curl up into a ball. He was venting to Cosmos. God he must saw him weird. Blitz felt so ashamed of himself.

Cosmos however, did the unexpected. He pulled Blitz into a hug, wrapped his arms tight around the mutant. 

“I don’t see you as any less than before Blitz.” He whispered softly, his arms tighten around Blitz waist. He nuzzled Blitz neck to comfort the crying mutant, his Alpha instinct kicking in. 

Blitz trembled in Cosmos arms, touched. After a few minutes, they eventually calmed down and Blitz was just leaning on Cosmos shoulder lazily, twiddling with the Alpha’s hands.

“I brought you some study notes.” Cosmos said, breaking the silence. 

He heard Blitz chuckled but he linked their fingers together and pull back. Cosmos immediately missed the warmth from the mutant. 

“As expected from the Pres. Can we have a look together?” Blitz smiled and Cosmos felt his limb turned weak.

They go through Cosmos notes together, and Cosmos gave mock questions to Blitz, which he could easily answer. It proves that Blitz really earned his result during the finals, it just he can’t attend the other mini exams due to his cycle. 

They stayed like that, even after finishing the notes. Just talking about mundane stuff, but it fills warmth in Cosmos heart. He likes being around Blitz for some strange reason, something he never felt with either of his friends before and this feeling is different too when compared with his family.

“I’ll be going now.” Cosmos stood up, so did Blitz. They were facing each other, and Blitz smiled as he nodded. 

“Thanks for coming over.” Blitz gaze lingers on Cosmos, his fingers fiddle with the hem of his sweater. He looked troubled. 

“Something wrong?” Cosmos asked, tilting his head. He been with Blitz for a while today,and felt very calm. His lavender scent was really nice, sweeter with the lingers of heat. 

“Thank you for listening to me today. It was nice to finally get that off my chest.” Blitz suddenly pull him into a hug, and with their height different, he tucks Cosmos head into the crook of his neck and nuzzles into his hair.

Cosmos was caught off guard and gasped. Right here, with his nose right against Blitz neck, he clearly got a whiff of that sweet lavender scent, so addictive and alluring. His teeth ached, and something below him twitches to life. 

Blitz pulled back the hug before Cosmos could return it. Something inside him was disappointed but the disappointment quickly flies away at the sight of Blitz bright, beaming smile. 

“I’ll see you next week at school, Pres!” Blitz grinned and waved him goodbye as Cosmos exited the room, feeling dazed and woozy.

Outside, Zen guide him to the entrance with a polite smile, saying he is welcome to come again. Cosmos could only wave in return as he headed home, still dazed. The image of Blitz's pretty face didn’t leave his mind even until he reached home, along with the nagging pressure in his groin.

Pretty.

That night, Cosmos jerked off to Blitz's face, cumming faster and more intense than he had ever came before. He blamed it on the heat affecting his alpha instinct. 

When he snuggles into his bed, jittery with something, he says Blitz had texted him.

“The melon was delicious *hearts* thank you for coming over.” 

Cosmos mushed his face into the pillow, blaming his beating heart on the heat too. 


End file.
